Penguin (Arkhamverse)
The Penguin is the secondary antagonist of Batman Arkham City, a minor antagonist of Batman Arkham Origins and the quaternary antagonist of Batman Arkham Knight. He is voiced by Nolan North. Batman Arkham Origins The Penguin owns a ship in the Gotham harbour named the Final Offer. Earlier in the evening, Cobblepot arrived at Lacey Towers with his two henchmen, where he finds the body of a Black Mask decoy, but believed it was Black Mask. While in the apartment, he accidentally left his fingerprints on the wall, leading to the G.C.P.D to think he was behind the murder. On board the Final Offer, Penguin planned to host a fighting tournament in the boiler deck. Penguin has also kidnapped Alberto Falcone, in order to make his family get out the weapon's trafficking racket, but is interrupted by Batman, who begins to interrogate him as he smashes Penguin into a mirror on the wall. Penguin starts to tell him about a murder at Lacey Towers when Deathstroke uses his Remote Claw to drag Batman out, and attacks him in the Fighting Pit of Penguin's ship. Penguin watched the fight between them, but when Batman wins, he then locks himself in his cabin with Tracey and Candy. Penguin has also stolen some weapon crates, which Batman finds out about through Barbara. He then uses his weapon disruptor to destroy them. Batman Arkham City When Bruce Wayne is imprisoned within Arkham City for leading a protest against the city, the Penguin and his gang is among the first of the criminals to greet him. Desiring revenge against Wayne for his family, the Cobblepots, being ruined, he takes out some brass knuckles to beat him up. Although he managed to land a blow on Wayne, Wayne managed to grab his hand while he was preparing a second blow and bend it around, breaking it. Penguin then has his gang kill Wayne, but he defeats them with ease, also breaking his handcuffs in the process. Later, the Penguin managed to capture Mr. Freeze and steal his suit, as well as lock Freeze himself in a museum display stand resembling Hawaii in the War Room, locking Freeze's suit in the Armory, and using Freeze's Ice Gun for himself. In addition, he also had captured 10 undercover cops from Precinct 13 and held them hostage, frequently torturing them within the Iceberg Lounge. Eventually, Batman, trying to locate Mr. Freeze so he could gain a cure for the Titan poison that he was infected with by the Joker, managed to encounter Penguin, who mercilessly executed one of the cops, Officer Best. After a failed attempt at getting Batman to surrender and become a part of his collection, he then has some inmates attempt to kill Batman as their initiation. Batman defeats all of them with ease, so he unveils his big guns: more specifically, a henchman he injected with the TITAN formula. After Batman managed to defeat the minion, Penguin escaped in the chaos back to the Iceberg Lounge. One of the cops he held hostage, Forrester, also managed to escape Penguin, but he wasn't able to get to the exit before Penguin froze him with Mr. Freeze's Ice Gun. He also released a shark in the frozen pool of water known as Tiny, which he also used to deal with several "problems." He then ordered his minions to guard the other cops, with the threat of killing them should they fail to do so. Eventually, Batman, after saving more of the cops, proceeded to the Iceberg Lounge, where Penguin taunted Batman with the intention of torturing Dennis by freezing one of his hands as well as declaring his intention of shattering the frozen hand with a hammer. Batman manages to arrive in time, but Penguin forced him to retreat due to his use of the Ice Gun. Batman eventually returned, but, thanks to Batman learning the override code for the Ice Gun, the gun failed to fire on Batman, resulting in Batman decking Penguin off the iceberg monument. Penguin tried to talk his way out of his predicament, but when Batman implied that he wasn't simply going to let him go scot-free, Penguin then destroyed the iceberg monument with a remote-controlled detonator, dropping Batman to a room below the lounge, with Penguin declaring that Batman brought it upon himself. He activated an entity that he discovered under the lounge presumably before Arkham City was even established, Solomon Grundy, and forces Batman to fight him. After Batman manages to shut Grundy down for good, Penguin eventually is forced to fight Batman himself with a grenade launcher, but is easily defeated. Batman then delivers Penguin to Mr. Freeze. who step on Penguin's already broken hand. Batman tells him to stop hurting Penguin and focus on the cure. So Mr. Freeze places Penguin within one of his own display cases, the one he had reserved for Bruce Wayne. Catwoman can speak to Penguin inside the display case. She asks him what he's supposed to be in the exhibit. Penguin rudely tells her to "piss off". Offended, Catwoman warns him against talking like that to her again before leaving. Penguin immediately apologizes out of cowardice. When Protocol 10 began, Penguin's museum was targeted for destruction, but it withstood the missile attack with Penguin still safe inside. When Two-Face and his gang took control of the museum, Penguin hid behind the display in the display case to avoid being spotted by Dent. If Batman returns to speak with him, Penguin denies his cowardice. Batman Arkham Knight Penguin was one of the villains who joined Scarecrow's Army to occupy Gotham and kill Batman once and for all. His task was to supply Arkham Knight and Two-face with weapons throughout the operation. He did so by smuggling the firearms in cooler-trucks from a fishing-company called North refrigeration, a scheme that was revealed by Nightwing who had arrived in Gotham to assist Batman. One of the Most wanted-missions in Arkham Knight consists of Nightwing and Batman tracking down Cobblepot's weapon-caches and destroying them one by one. Eventually there is only one left, but Cobblepot ambushes them and takes Nightwing hostage. However, the two of them defeats him with a dual-takedown, destroy's the weapon-cache and brings him back to GCPD. Category:Batman Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Leader Category:Game bosses Category:DC Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thief Category:Arena Masters Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Cheater Category:Monster Master Category:Wealthy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Perverts Category:Vandals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Recurring villain Category:Gaolers Category:Supervillains Category:Weaklings Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Provoker Category:Aristocrats Category:Traitor Category:Selfish Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Males Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Hatemongers Category:Mobsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pawns Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Addicts Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Inmates Category:Major Villains Category:Elitist Category:Comedic Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Villains